Chasing cars
by PotniaGranadaCtonica
Summary: Señoría, este hombre esta acusado de... ser mi cita. Regalo para Juls por su cumpleaños 3


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"El calor de Nuevo México en aquellas fechas era un gran problema, más aún para aquellos que pasaban gran tiempo de su jornada desplazándose en coche y, por cuestiones que no entran al tema, no disponían del dinero suficiente para disponer de aire acondicionado… ni de las puertas traseras originales, para el /Jimmy repiqueteaba los dedos sobre el volante con airé distraído, viendo las pintorescas casas en lo que su compañero guardaba la maleta en el maletero y subía al asiento del copiloto. Como era habitual, Mike lleva ropas sencillas de sopor en tonos oscuros, lo que llevó a Jimmy a alzar las cejas en señal de sorpresa. El abogado también pecaba de costumbre, con la diferencia de haber dejado la chaqueta beige en el asiento de atrás, quedando en una camisa clara arremangada por los codos. br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–Vaya, vas a asarte como si fueras un pollo barbacoa de Bandido Hideout ¿Eh? ¡Su menú está servido!/strong –Comentó, un poco cortado por su tono bajo e inseguro, para romper el hielo y amenizar el comienzo del viaje. Mike, por su parte, le miró un instante sin esbozar nada relevante. Ni una sonrisa ni una mueca. Aquello ponía de los nervios a cualquiera, incluidos el propio Jimmy. Y, aun así, encontraba algo tan misterioso como enigmático en esa faceta suya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /No es que el bueno de Jimmy estuviera en terreno desconocido, tan solo en la acera desconocida. Le había costado reunir valor para hacerle "la proposición". Muchos ensayos frente al espejo, anudando y ajustando la corbata por la mañana. Eligiendo detenidamente el vestuario cuando iba al juzgado y sabía que le vería en la garita. Al principio eran halagos casuales, piropos. "Hey Mike, te ves bien" que chorrada, pero un simple "Buenos días", como era habitual, resultaba… insuficiente. strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–Buenos días, Mike. Hey Mike ¿Cómo te va?... Estúpido, estúpido Jimmy. Aaam… Bonita día ¿Eh? El sol… está muy soleado estos días, hace buen tipo ¿Verdad? Perfecto para ir de Picnic al lago "Los Ranchos". Un paseo, naturaleza… aire puro, estaría bien… ir un día… un domingo, por ejemplo, el sábado está lleno de… familias. Parejas con hijos, los perros correteando…/span/strongbr /Se acababa el tiempo de practicar frente al espejo si quería ganarse el sueldo aquel dí /Y ahí estaban ahora, rumbo a pasar el fin de semana de pesca. Jimmy no tenía ni idea, como ya le había dicho, pero no estaba de más aprender. Aunque la idea le resultaba un poco tediosa y asquerosa con los gusanos, podía aprovecharlo. Y bueno, no iba a decir que no a una propuesta de Mike. La verdad fuera dicha, le sorprendió encontrarse con una afirmación y una propuesta. Ya imaginaba una noche hasta las tantas de la madrugada con la botella de Zafiro en una mano y el mando del televisor en la otra, en busca de un drama romántico o un documental interesante./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Llegados a la carretera federal de 85, el abogado al volante echo el freno a pocos centímetros de la valla de peaje. Como el caballero que decía ser, insistió en pagar el solo el coste del peaje. No obstante, se encontró con un pequeño problema de grandes proporciones y color cobre. Monedas. Diminutas monedas del valor más bajo. El la certera, en el posavasos… br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"-Emm… vaya, disculpe. Creo que no llevo mucho suelto… emm/strong –La temperatura del coche pareció incrementarse unos cuantos grados de más tan solo en su cuello, mejillas y torso; una sensación de abrasamiento total que le hizo perder el pulso. Un puñado de monedas cayeron a las alfombrillas. Detrás de ellos un coche pitó, y Mike, al unísono y en consideración con el pobre hombre de la garita, soltó un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco. strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–Vaya… perdón. No debí haber comprado esa nueva edición de Abba, ahora estoy sin... emm dinero, si –/strongCompensando su torpeza con un poco de humor, fue recopilando el dinero y tendiéndoselo al empleado con forme iba contando. 20, 22..23..strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" –Toma, quédate el cambio –/strongDijo Mike, muy próximo al oído de Jimmy y casi encima del mismo, tendiendo un billete generoso al cada vez más nervioso cobrador del style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" –Eso no… no es necesario Mike, yo.. emm…/strong -Sintiendo como el nudo en el estómago se deshacía un poco, arranco dejando tras de los claxons en auge y una pequeña cola de autos. Permanecieron en silencio, con la música sureña de fondo, lo que se antojó un buen rato. br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–No tenías que hacer, ya sabes/strong –Dijo Jimmy, pero recibió como respuesta el silencio. Al cabo de un momento, Mike respondió br /strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"–Y yo que pensaba que te bastaba con hacerme sufrir en el parking del juzgado, con tus /strongstrongtonterías/strong –Su tono no se alejaba del serio grave, pero cuando Jimmy miró por el retrovisor, vio lo que sin duda era una sonrisa, clara y permanente./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Aunque quedaba un buen trayecto para aumentar la situación./p 


End file.
